In media broadcasts, there is always a desire to obtain information on the participation of audience as accurately and at low cost as possible. A well known method is the use of a Peoplemeter device for monitoring the viewing behavior of television audience. However, typical limitations of this approach include requiring active audience intervention and participation to record the viewing information and data recorded is not used for providing follow-up or extra services (i.e. information) to the audience.
Therefore, it is desirous to provide alternative methods and systems for measuring the interest levels of audience in a broadcast program and providing information based on the interest levels.